Engaved in Clay
by Evil-is-the-new-sexy
Summary: Sakura was dating Itachi and he just broke up with her. Deidara has been sceretly in love with her since they met. Will he tell her how he feels? Does Sakura feel the same itasaku and deisaku, Some language and lemons later. M just in case !
1. The Day of Change

I don't not own Naruto or the Charatcers !.... I wish.... :O(

A/N: This sorry is going to be Mostly Deidara's POV but there will be a few Sakura's POV. Enjoy !

Ok Itachi :18

Kisame: 18

Hidan : 20 (held back)

Deidara:19

Sasori:19

Sakura and everyone eles is 15.

Chapter 1

My name is Sakura I am a sophomore at the higher ninja academy were the most elite ninja go to school for four years. Last year I fell in love with upperclassmen Sasuke my teammate's older brother. Itachi the most attractive guy I have ever seen. We eventually started talking because we were in an advance Genjutsu class together. Then finally at the end of last year he asked me out. I couldn't say yes fast enough we spent most of the summer together. This was the summer of love for me and I so happy to be in love and have someone love me in return. But when school started up again he was different… It seemed as if he had a dark side to him now. I know he going to graduate this but he shouldn't have changed this much. By the time September rolled around we had been dating 5 months even though I would hang out with him and his friends during the school day. We wouldn't hang out after school either.

He was different and distance he seemed like he was no longer interested in me now. Why was this? But he hasn't broken up with me yet. Maybe this is a phase? Oh god I hope so. So during school I would hang out with Itachi's friends Hidan who has the worst language I have ever heard in my life and he calls himself religious …. Bullshit. Kisame Itachi's best friend and partner. Deidara the cutest next to Itachi he is really sweet to me, we meet in a art class last year and Sasori and his best friend the most skilled puppet master I have ever seen fight.

The time is the last week of September. It was Monday I spent the night at Itachi's we decide to make love because Monday was our 6 month anniversary. Little did I know this would be the last one Itachi and I would share together. The next day at school I made Itachi a nice gift I made him a Sakura blossom out of clay in my art class Deidara thought it looked great and he would love it. Deidara was walking with me to lunch.

"It looks great Sakura you almost as good with Clay as I am" he laughed and patted me on the back

"I know Deidara no one does better than you in a sculpting class. I am sure he will love it." He said as we entered the café. I put his gift in my bag and ran to give him a hug. He didn't hug back at all.

"Hi, Handsome how are you?" I said kissing his cheek

"Fine…" he sat down with his water.

"What's wrong? I know would cheer you up. I made something for you in my art class I know it's not as good as Deidara's work but still I made it from the heart. Now you always have a piece of me." I handed him the wrapped bag. He opened it and his expression didn't change at all.

"What I am I suppose to do with this?" he asked setting it on the table.

"Just something for you have, I thought you would like it."

"The thing about you is you always give me the dumbest shit "Kisame and Hidan laughed. They must be in on what he is about to do I have a bad feeling about this one.

"Sakura it's over …" my heart stopped was he really saying that? Was this really happening?

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" my eyes started to tear up.

"Wow you are a Dumb Bitch Sakura! Of course he was breaking up with you he got what he wanted. Having sex with you, now he is kicking you to the curb Bimbo" yelled Hidan for all to hear Kisame was laughing with him. Itachi looked at me with that cold look in his eyes I saw last night. I started to get angry and I was building up the chakra in my fist to punch both of those assholes out. They didn't see it coming I punched them into the wall leaving a Kisame and Hidan indention.

"You two always talked too much" I said them I went for Itachi next.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you Itachi… you are just cold hearted asshole who thinks with his dick". I started to build the chakra in my hands again and grabbed my art punched in the table and threw my art into the tile floor shattering it into a hundred pieces. I walked out in a huff and when into the girls bathroom crying my eyes out. I ended up missing my classes from the rest of the day. Then Ino Hinata found me and came to comfort me. That day I decided I was never going to give my heart away so carelessly again. I spent the night at Ino's I was so drain from crying.

" You are so luck you and Shikamaru are still going strong after a year of dating" I said as I got ready for bed I went to take my make-up off and then I realized that there was nothing to take off I cried it all away.

"You will find someone Sakura, Just give it some time ... I ran into a few jerks along the way before I started to date Shikamaru. Don't worry after school tomorrow we will go shopping to get you some new outfits and make up look great." I went to her bed and sat with her. She hugged me then I got on the other side of the bed and decided to dream all my cares away. I wonder what Deidara and Sasori's reaction was like after I left? After all we are really close now maybe I am even closer to them than I ever was with Itachi

**Deidara's POV**

I laid in bed going through those moments when I stood up to Itachi and I fought for Sakura's sake because … because I am in love with her since to moment I saw her in our art class together. It was love at first sight for me

Flashback Ealier today.

" Itachi you asshole how could you do that to her! She loved you!" I started to grab him by his shirt and pushed me away and said nothing.

"Since you did that to her we are no longer friends let's go Sasori"

"That also goes for me Itachi I knew you were a jerk but not this much of a jerk" Sasori turned around and left.

"You can have her now Deidara." Itachi said in a malicious tone. Stopped for a second and then walked out. Sasori didn't say anything as I went outside. I took my molding clay I carried to make a bird for me to fly on so I could think. The mouth in my hand started to chew.

"Deidara maybe it's time you told her how you feel about her." Sasori said while patting his hand on my back. "You never know she may feel the same way"

"I am going to wait for a while until she gets over this it might be a while she was truly in love with Itachi and he just played with her and crushed her. If I would have known he was going to do this I would have told her to break up with him months ago before she got too attached".

" I will call her on Friday and see if she wanted to hang out and I will try to talk to her at school tomorrow so show her I still care… you too Sasori". I looked at my hand and hand spit out the lump of clay and I started to mold it in to a Sakura blossom I looked and then smashed it up again and molded it into a bird.

"You want to go for a ride? I just need some time to think about some stuff "I asked

"I can't I have to help teach a puppetry class talk to you tomorrow. Don't forget to tell Sakura tomorrow you and I are no longer going to be hanging around with Itachi and that would atleast get your foot in the door." My bird transformed and I got on it.

"Thanks Sasori I don't know what I would do without you".

"I know you would know nothing about talking women" he laughed and walked back inside.

* * *

I turned on my side and looked at the small Sakura blossom I made months ago. Every time I look at it saw Sakura's smiling face.

"Tomorrow is the day" I said to myself and feel asleep dreaming of that beautiful pink hair and green eyes.


	2. Taking Risks

**A/n: Deidara's Point of view unless otherwise noted. Thanks for those who alerted or favorite within one day makes me feel good! My other stories didn't get reviews for atleast 2 weeks so thanks again enjoy! I will try to update at least once a week so I if I do more in one week you are lucky!**

**Lemon in the chapter so be warned!**

Chapter 2

I woke to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked at my clock and I got up at least 20 minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. Must be a good sign I thought to myself I put my hair up in its normal style and went to make some breakfast. I saw that Sasori was getting ready as well. We are roommates and I have also been the one who was late to class now for once I will be early. Maybe this will be the chance I get to see Sakura today. There wasn't much to eat so I went to pantry and grabbed a few small bags of chips for breakfast and lunch and stuff them in too my messenger bag.

"You're up early what caused you to get up so early?" said Sasori "It normally takes the jaws of life for you to even be on time to class" he laughed as he was get his puppet scrolls all organized for class .

"I guess my subconscious is a little eager today" I turned to the fridge to get energy drink. "Breakfast of champions … I will see you later!" I said and ran out the door. I ran all the way to school and just stood by my locker 20 minutes before the first bell rang. I pretended I was doing something and was so concentrated on looking for Sakura at the same time her locker wasn't far from mine. Then there she was walking to her locker with her two best friends Hinata and Ino. I just had to wait for her to be alone eventually their boyfriends Shikamaru and Kiba went to walk her friends to class. Here was my chance. I took a big breath and shut my locker and walked quickly to her.

"Hi Sakura! How are you today?" I said with a nervous undertone in my voice hoping she didn't hear it too.

"I'm fine thanks for asking… Why are you here to early?" she said as she was getting some books and scrolls out of her locker.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you. To see how you were doing…" there was a long pause. Oh good did I already mess this up?

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine… But I can tell there is something more to this I can read you better than you think Deidara". She shut her locker and had her books in her arms and looked straight into my eyes trying to pry it out of me. There was something about those green eyes of hers that make me tell her anything and everything that was on my mind.

"Well there is something I just don't know if it's the right time…" she put her hand over my lips.

"Just say it Deidara" I took a mental breath. I just decided to blurt it out like ripping off a band aid I just had to say it fast without hesitation or she maybe would believe me.

"I'm in love with you. I always have been since to moment I meet you last year" he reactions was strange she just looked at me started to walk away and then as the last second she started kissing me and then I started to kiss her back and she dropped a few scrolls and cupped my face with one hand. I was so startled I didn't know what to think. I just want to be in the moment kissing the love of my life. It felt like time stopped. I felt the desire for her start to grow I didn't want her to break away. Then the bell rang.

She broke away and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "I feel the same" she picked up her dropped scrolls and left.

I stood there for a good three minutes before I did anything. Thinking did that really happen or was I just imagining it I touch my lips and smiled and picked up my bag and went to class. At this point I could wait to get art it was the longest four hours of my life. When I finally got to Art there she was sitting in her normal seat next to me she kissed me again. Should I ask her out? I thought then I took the big risk.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" I held my breath she looked into my eyes and kissed me with passion more than in the hall.

"Now what does that say to you?" I smiled and kissed her hand. Today was the day our relationship started and there was never a day after that I wasn't happier than the day before.

**Three months later**

It was December and we had been together almost three months to the day and Sakura and I couldn't be happier with each day I spend with her I become closer and more in love with her. Tonight I decided to do something special for her. I was going to take her for a ride on one my clay masterpieces. I told her to meet me at the cliff at 7 pm so we could watch the sunset together.

"There you are Sakura I was just going to get your surprise be right back" I said and ran into the trees where I had the bird molded I just had to engrave something in the bird. I wrote I love you my cherry blossom. I yelled for her to come and she was so surprised I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her and put her on its wing jumped on it myself and we took off. Sakura held me tightly.

"Are you scared? Do you want me get closer to the ground?" she nodded. After a few minutes she felt better.

"That's better" she said as she loosen her grip and I put my arm around her and still held her tight because I always want to be close to her.

"I have one more surprise for you"

"You shouldn't have" her face started to get a little red.

"Well I wanted too" I gave her a velvet box "it's just a little something I made". She opened it up and there was a clay heart and graved was our initials.

"Its lovely thank you will you help me put it on" I nodded and she held her hair up and pulled the necklace around her next and hooked it on.

"Looks great on you Sakura" she kissed me on the lips a soft yet sweet kiss. We rode around in the sky till the sunset then I took us back to my place. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure" I told her hand lead her inside to my room turned on the light and shut the door.

"Do you like living with Sasori?" we both sat down on my bed and I put my hand on her knee.

"Yeah at least we get alone imagine if I lived with Hidan I had the choice to but good thing I didn't take the offer he would drive me nuts. Besides Sasori and I like the better things in life the things with beauty …. Like you "

"Aww you are so sweet to me "she leaned her head on my shoulder and I put her arm around me and we stayed like that in silence for ten of fifteen minutes.

"So what do you want do?"

"Well I can think of one thing" she put her hand between my legs near my crotch and started to rub her hand on top of that area. I could feel myself start to get hard.

"Are… You sure Sakura . I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready for .." she kissed me so I would just shut up.

"I want you … Deidara… I love you" started kissing me hard and start to put her hands up my shirts I put my hands on each side of her face and kiss back then she pushed me on the bed with her on top and she pulled off my shirt revealing my slightly muscular chest. She pulled off her shirt and got on top of me straddling me with her little skirt on. She had a small black bra on. As she was kissing my neck I unhooked her bra I put my arms around her. After she did that for a while she started to unzip my pants at the point my erection was become more noticeable and when she unzipped me it felt so much more free. I was so attracted to Sakura it wasn't even funny. I unzipped her skirt and switch positions with her.

I slipped her skirt off and tossed it on the floor and I put my hand in-between her legs and I could feel her getting wet. I took my pants off which had both of us in our underwear minus Sakura's bra. I started playing with her breasts as I kissed her neck and sucked on it hard and then started kissing all the way down to her stomach and then I slipped of her panties . I was so hard at this point I just wanted to make love to her right then.

"Are you sure? No going back after this." I said

"Make love to me" she begged. She ripped of my boxer briefs and pulled me on top of her. I grabbed a condom out of my drawer a quickly put it on. Then she pulled me on top of her. I was near her entrance I slipped in slowly trying not to hurt her she start so moan I thrusted in her slowly I told her keep it down. I wasn't sure If Sasori was home or not. She closed her mouth and made mmmm and nnnn sounds instead. I grabbed both her hips and thrusted in slowly and started getting faster and then she pulled me closer to her and start kissing me hard I could feel her start climax after a few minutes and she dug her nails in to my back I moaned and then I climaxed and I feel condom full of my seed I pulled out of her and laid down next to her on her right side took the condom off and threw it the trash can by the door. She hugged me. I held her tight in my arms and I whisper I love you and she said it back to me. That night we slept together in the same bed for the first time. This was one of many other nights we spent together in the months to come.


	3. Distant

**A/N: I wouldn't say my best work. That chapter was a little complex i will redemn myself in the next chapter for sure hopefully i will get a great idea on how to go on from here. Please take the time to review. Please and thank you ! Enjoy !**

Chapter 3

The month of December was of love for Sakura and I. We spend most of the time together during our break we could have gone on missions but we decide to be together with was last few months together before I graduated and I had no I idea what I would be doing after school. I would just have to see in the end of the year senior battles and who knows if I would be hired. I want to be in the black ops so I don't have to be too far from Sakura. I guess only time will tell.

We went back to school in January as usual it was the 15th Sakura spent the night as she did almost every night. I got up before Sakura and was going to fix breakfast I was making her waffles I went to go get her and she was looking as herself in mirror.

"Hey baby" I came in behind her and out arms around waist. "You are so beautiful "I kiss her cheek "and oh so sexy" I kissed her neck.

"Dei I need to get dress" she pulled open her draw and pulled out winter dress and she put on her leather boots. "I'm ready to go" she picked up her bag and grabbed a waffle and a water bottle. I did the same and we walked out of the house hand in hand. Every so often I would kiss her hand. I dropped her off at her first class and then went to my classes and Sasori was saving me a seat unfortunately Itachi , Kisame and Hidan. Great…. Just what I need to stare at their ugly faces … of course Hidan is going to crack some jokes.

"So Deidara how is it with Itachi leftovers I see now she has bigger jugs now she must have followed Itachi's advice". Just what I need Hidan to bug the shit out of me. I chose to ignore him and I talked with Sasori. This was a class to help us get ready for the end of the senior year of exams. In which we would fight eachother for practice I am going to be in big trouble if I fight Itachi because I don't know much about his eye jutsu I have only heard of what happens never experienced it. Sasori and I met Sakura for some reason she didn't eat her lunch she said she wasn't feeling very good. I hope she hasn't gotten sick the flu has been going around. Later that night I put Sakura to bed right when we got home and slept on the couch that night. I woke up the next morning to not find her in bed. She left a note saying she was at Ino's. I guess she needs a girl's night.

"Sasori ?" I walked into the living room to have him making a new puppet.

"Hmmm "

"Have you noticed something wrong with Sakura? She has been acting strange in the last week."

"Besides her being sick… I haven't really noticed too much I have been busy".

That entire week I saw Sakura less and less. Was she avoiding me? She was staying at Ino's every night for a week. I finally confronted her during lunch the next day. I approached her table with Ino and Hinata sitting with her.

"Excuse me for interrupting but Sakura may I speak with you?" she nodded and I led he outside so we speak privately.

"Whats going on Sakura? You know you can tell me anything I will always be here for you. Just talk to me."

"I can't tell you." She turned away from me.

"Don't you not love me anymore? Have I pushed you away somehow? Please tell me I want to work this out."

"I can't talk about this now Deidara" she walked across the courtyard and as soon as she opened the door she leaned over hand and her stomach. She fell to the ground and hit head on the cement. I rushed to help her. I picked up her body she lay limp I picked up her head and I felt a large knot on her head. I picked her up and started yelling her name and no response. I made one of my clay birds and rushed her to the hospital as fast at the wings would fly. I ran her into the E.R where they put her on a stretcher and whisked her away from me. Being apart from her made me feel like I couldn't breathe like there is no oxygen in the room I have to be near her. Even if we decided to break up I would understand but I would always love her. I described what happen to her to the nurse and they told me to wait.

What could Sakura not tell me? Did it have something to do with Itachi maybe? I was racking my brain for possible solutions but nothing made sense. I would have to wait till was ready to tell me.


	4. Truth

**A/N: Here is this weeks chapter !Enjoy i also have neglected my Bleach story it will might be a little longer to wait for the next chapter depends on how much and fast i work. Reviews apperciated :D Thanks!**

Chapter 4

The entire afternoon I was sitting at Sakura's bedside I skipped all my classes to see if she was ok. Turns out she was very dehydrated and she had a small bump on her. But I have a feeling there is something more to it. There was something she was hiding I have to know it's been driving me crazy! If something is wrong with her she knows she can tell me anything. I will always be here for her. I just have to remind her of that and that I will always love her more than myself. I kissed her hand and then kissed her forehead and she started to open her eyes.

"Hey babe, how are feeling? Better I hope." I said and kissed her cheek. She rubbed the back of her end."Oh babe don't touch it, it needs to heal". She started get really emotional and put her face in her hands.

"I can't do this anymore Deidara… I can't ".

"Sakura I am here for you I always will be, I love you … ok please tell me what's been bothering you?" I moved her hands and wiped her tears away.

"You will break-up with me if I tell you I don't want to lose you …"

"Just tell me and we can work this out together. I promise" I smiled and kiss her lips softly. This must be hard for her. See closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she grabbed both of my hands.

"I'm pregnant …." She waited for my reaction. Then she saw the shock in and she started to cry and say I'm sorry through her cries. I had to show her I still cared I have to save the freaking out for later. I got on the bed with her and I pulled her into my embrace kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Sakura I am just glad you told me before it was too late. Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I was scared to. I thought you would dump me" she started to cry again in my chest I could feel her warm tears. I got up from her bed.

"Ok babe I am going to get some coffee do you want me to get anything while I'm out?" she shook her head "at least get some sleep ok? I will be back in a half an hour to 45 minutes". I started walking to the exit. I need to call someone …. Oh I know Sasori. I called him I asked him if I could meet to a small café. I need some help getting through this shock. I just don't know what I am going to even say to her when I get back.

"she's what?"

"Yeah you heard me might, she is pregnant I just don't know how this happened we were careful and she was on birth control. I guess the condom broke."

"What are you going to do?"

"I honestly have no fucking idea I probably just as scared as she is. But she has had a little more time to take it in".

"But you are going support her right?"

"I don't know if I can, I can't support her and baby right now I am about to go into black ops".

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yeah someday but not now". I put my head and arms on the table

"I know this is a surprise to you but I am sure she was going through a lot when she found out. I'm sure keeping this from you for who knows how long was hard on here. She asked her girlfriends for help. Just give the benefit of the doubt. We should go see her she is probably worried you skipped out". We left the café and across the street was Ino's family's flower shop I decided to get a few roses in a vase. When we got back to the room she was stand by the window looking out at the sunset. Sasori was the first to say something I was contemplating what I was going to say.

"I'm glad to see you on your feet Sakura" he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Please give Deidara a break he just found out and he has had less time for it to soak in. I promise I will be here for you and protect you and the baby when Deidara can't."

"Thank you Sasori" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now get back in bed missy we need you to get stronger" he helped her back in the hospital bed." See you soon." He put his hand on my shoulder and left. After Sasori left it was like time stopped just long enough for me to think of what to say to Sakura. I wanted to say something enough to comfort her. Breathe in Breathe out Deidara. It will all be okay as long as we are together we can get through this.


	5. Closer

**AN: Sorry its been taking me so long to update. I have been super busy and i am trying to write two stories at once .... bad idea. I have been neglecting both sadly but i am stuck more on the other one so those of you who like this story its good news for you ! Thanks you for you Patience ! I am sad to stay that i will be updating less since school is starting up soon so my only time to write will be the weekends i am taking two harder classes in my course load than i have been i hope i can do it ! Anyways i just want you to know this story will not be discontinued !!! I hate when people just stop a story. i can understand you have a life don't leave us hanging ! haha Anyways enjoy the chapter feedback is always welcome. Please Review it would help me out so much !Thanks have a great day ! **

**Evil is the new sexy.**

Chapter 5

I helped Sakura get settled back in the bed and kiss her forehead. I sat on the bed with her and grabbed her hands and mine.

"I wanted to let you know Sakura, I'm not mad just a little shocked and I will be with you every step of the way if you want to keep the baby"

"Oh Dei I love you" she embraced me and help her in my arms for a while and kissed her head."Will you lay with me a while?" I nodded . I let her get comfortable and laid facing her and I waited till she fell asleep. Shortly after the nurses kicked me out and I left a note for her to wake up to.

"_Sakura, the nurses kicked me out. But I will be back tomorrow morning to pick you up. Love you!"_

The next morning at 9, I went to go pick up Sakura and she was sitting up in her bed looking at a paper with tears in her eyes. I rushed over to ask what was wrong. I thankfully it wasn't bad pregnant women where always emotional it was the ultrasound she had the day before and she handed it me. I was amazed something that small was our baby. Then I took her home and put her back to bed she needed to rest and stay off her feet for a while.

After a few weeks we went to school together and people started to gossip of course I didn't care if the whole school knew about Sakura being pregnant I loved her and will protect her. Hidan of course was starting most of the rumors. It was the first week of March we she actually started to show she was pregnant she got a small bump and of course her breasts were bigger and Hidan was the first to notice that sicko. Itachi and his friends cornered me on my way to class.

"So Word on the street is Sakura is pregnant … I know it's true… she getting pretty fat. "Said Kisame as he pushed me to the floor.

"Why do you care, even if she is? She out of your life now and in mine and that's where she will stay you lost the chance to be with her Itachi and she is mine! Now back the fuck off!" I turned around and took the long way to class which made me very late. I could even pay attention in class. What Kisame said made my blood boil. I just had to the through graduation in May which is only 2 months away. Sakura will be almost 6 months pregnant. In June is the placement exam I have to do well in order to get in Black ops. I have to support Sakura and the baby. I met Sakura after my last class.

"Hey Blossom" I kissed her cheek.

"Hey Dei, ready?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"My ultrasound is today. Did you forget? This is the first time you were going to go with me."

"I must have, I'm sorry I had a big test today" I pulled my arms around her."I can still come, it just slipped my mind".

"Well it's soon we should go Ino is going into today". Well left school hand in hand, Every so often kissing her hand. Then Sakurastopped right in front of the Hospital and she turned to me put both of hands on my face.

"I love you Deidara, with all my heart I know this baby is a surprise but I think all things happen for a reason and I am glad it's with you." She kissed me deeply and pulled her into my arms and kiss back. Then we were rudely interrupted.

"Hey, forehead! Get a room "We broke away I got embrassed.

"Fine Ino pig, let's Go Deidara" we walked in together. Ino put us in a room down the hall.

"I will be right back I just have to get your chart". She closed the door Sakura sat up on the table and sat in the chair next to her. We waited a few minutes in silence. Then there was a knock on the door and Ino was back.

"Ok this is going to be you 14 week ultrasound, how have you been feeling?"

"Fine" She leaned back on the table.

"No spotting or cramping?"

"None so far".

"Good, we are just going to do a ultrasound the check the babies heart rate and she how it's growing."

Sakura lifted her shirt and pulled her shirt down a bit. Ino turned on the machine put the jelly on the camera and started to slide it around Sakura's stomach. It took her a minute to find the baby.

"There it is … looks like its growing fine let me take a few pictures just bear with me. Do you want see the baby Deidara?" I looked to Sakura almost to get her approval. I stood up right next to Sakura and Ino turned the monitor towards us. Ino pointed the baby out to us. It was bigger than the last ultrasound but still so small I was in awe it didn't hit me till now but this is really happening.

"Ok, now would you like hear the heart beat?" We both said yes. Ino flicked a switch and he heard as soft ba bump sound.

"It's very fast is that normal?" I asked

"Yes, now I am going get the picture for you be right back." Ino gave Sakura a towel and left the room. I turned to Sakura and there were tears in her eyes. I wiped them away.

"What's wrong are you okay?"

"I am just happy, just to see our baby I can't wait to meet him or her" I kissed her forehead and then her pink lips. Sakura sat up and I took the towel from her and wiped her belly off. Then bent over and kiss her belly there was a small curve I put my hand on it.

"Hey baby, this is your dad. Your mom and I can't wait to meet you. We love you more than you know baby. Grow big and strong for us, okay? I can't wait to find out if you are boy or girl." I kissed her belly softly and then kiss Sakura.

"That was sweet Deiyou should talk to the baby more so maybe he or she will recognize your voice". I picked up from the table and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you Sakura, I know I can't thank you enough but thank you for carrying our child and thank you for choosing me to be your boyfriend" I put her down gently and the floor. Ino came in and gave us two copies of the picture and then we were on our merry way. Back to my place not even five minutes in the door we were in bed together. We made love for hours that night of course Sakura's choice. I knew later I wouldn't get so lucky.I can tell even now this baby has made us closer than before and that bond is only going to get stronger


	6. Prom

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since i have updated i been writing a little at a time since September. But now i have a little more time on my hands we also closed our musical last weekend no more late night rehearsals for now at least well enjoy ! Please take the time to review.**

Chapter 6

It was spring time my favorite time of year, Sakura and I had to move into a new apartment in order to prepare for the baby. Its closer to school so Sakura doesn't have to walk so far. The next few months will go by fast, Sakura is almost 6 months by the time finals will be over and graduate she will be 6 months and that's only two weeks away this weekend is prom. I caught Sakura looking at herself in the mirror with the dress she got in the end of December. It was a short red dress the top part was like a corset and it laced up in the and bottom half was a mini skirt. I thought back to last week I helped her try it on again.

_Flash back_

_"Sakura it's not going to lace up"._

_"Yes it will let me just suck in a little more"._

_"Sakura don't do that you will pass out it's not worth it"_

_"I can't believe I'm so fat and ugly!" she yelled and threw herself on the bed._

_"Your not fat Sakura you just pregnant, I think you look beautiful, come here" She got up from the bed._

_"Now close your eye I have a surprise for you, no peaking" I went to the closet and pulled something from the very back_

_"Ok now open" She opened her eyes and her eyes just lit up._

_"Hinata and Ino made it for you and just your style there is just a little room in the front" It a very fancy beaded dress with lots of color it was red just like Sakura's old dress. It was longer the top part was tight up till the waist then flowed down._

_"Its perfect let me try it on "she slipped it on and I zipped up the back and I hug her from behind_

_"See it's not so bad, I" she nodded in agreement._

_"I love you Dei" I kissed._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"Sakura don't make yourself upset I hate to see your upset".

"No its ok I have decide to give this dress to Tenten so she can impress Neji , She is picking up tomorrow".

"I'm sure she would like that".

"I just didn't think I would be this big for prom" She put her hands on her growing belly.

"But I love you "

"And I love you"

**Later that weekend**

Sakura went to Ino's to get ready for prom. Our prom party is Ino with Shikamaru, Hinata with Kiba and the Sakura and I. Shikamaru, Kiba and I were walking up to Ino's house her father answered the door we all patiencely waited for our dates to walk down hall. First was Ino in a Purple it was two piece dress a tube top showing her midriff and a mini skirt with lots beads. She went to Shikamaru and she kissed him. Hinata was in a blue long dress very simple there were two slits in the sides that went up to the mid-thigh Kiba pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. Sakura walked out and I felt like time stopped her was wearing the dress the girls made with a corset like top and flowing like fabric. She was glowing the red in the dress brought out her eyes she walked down the hall she embraced me and we kissed.

At the dance all six of us walked in together I could see Itachi friends on the prowl looking for cute girls to dance with. I had my cute girl to dance with and that girl was Sakura we picked out a table. First things the girls did was take off their shoes. I had to help Sakura with her shoes. I lead my cherry blossom to the dance floor and twirled her in me and held her tight I knew Itachi was looking I could feel his eyes in the back of my head. I could hear Shikamaru fighting with Ino saying things like he doesn't dance and Ino being Ino storms off.

"Hey Sakura are you feeling ok?"

"Of course why do you ask?"

"You seem tired is all".

"Well of course I am, sometimes being pregnant makes people tired" I could smell her body mist I got for her for valentine days she wore it every day.

"Oh my gosh!" she stepped back and put both of her hands on her belly.

"What? Is the baby ok "I said very concerned.

"She is kicking come here feel it!" As she spoke it brought tears into her eyes. She grabbed my hand and my hand was as big as her belly was. She moved closer.

"Just wait for it "she said. I held my breath so I could feel the baby too. Then I felt the push from inside.

"Wow, that's amazing" Then of course Hinata and Ino came she see what was wrong. Sakura was telling them the baby was moving and they put their hands on her belly.

"Oh wow Sakura she is your daughter she is pushing hard, I can't wait till I have baby" said Ino.

"Not with that again Ino!"Yelled Shikamaru.

"Women" recalled Kiba.

"Well what can you do? Just learn to live with them" I said to the guys.

We went outside for a little smoke break of course I was the only one smoking. I don't smoke that often just sometimes.

"I didn't know you smoke Deidara?" said Kiba.

"Only sometimes but I do it even less then I am Sakura, it's not good for either of them".

"How Troublesome… So Deidara I am so curious on how you are now after you a Sakura decided to keep the baby" asked Shikamaru.

"Well a lot has changed I moved out the apartment I lived with Sasori in, I mean it's not hard now but once the baby gets her I am sure it will be hard to be a full time parent and if I do Anbu. That's my dream but I might wait. I just don't know there are a lot of things I have to work out still".

"Well Deidara how is Sakura going to go to school with the baby?" asked Kiba.

"Well she has most of that worked out the only bad thing is she Is going to have the baby either right before classes start or during the first weeks it won't be easy".

We just talked about guy stuff after that i went to go find Sakura and she was sitting at the table talking with someone. I didn't notice at first but it was Itachi.

"Get away from her!" I yelled.

"Its all right, She just got tired and I helped her to sit down I was looking out for you and your spawn".

"You are always out for yourself Itachi that's why I'm upset".

"I have changed over the past few months. I was being genuinely nice to Sakura".

Sakura nodded in agreement. Then she had a look for pain in her face.

I knelled down next to her " Sakura are you ok?"

"I'm fine the baby is just very active, I will be ok I just want to sit down for a while" by the time she was finshed talking Itachi was gone.

I put one hand on her stomach and one hand on her face.

"I love you so much" I kissed her and I could feel her hand on my face. "Do you want to leave soon?"

"No, I want to be here with you Dei" I pulled up a chair next to her and she leaned on me and I put my arm around her waist and we were like that for at least an hour watching the world go by.

It was the last song of the night I took Sakura to the dance floor and we danced center many people were getting ready to leave. As we danced she leaned her head on my chest I am sure she was listening to my heart. Every time I am with her my heart skips a beat as cheesy as that sounds its true.

But then in that moment I realized is want to be with this woman forever.

"I think it's a girl" she said softly.

"Do you really? Why do you say that?".

"I just know, here she is moving "she grabbed my hand and put it on the top of her stomach.

"I think she likes the music" after a few seconds I felt the child move.

"She knows you there for her" she laughed.

"Let's go home I know you must be tired" I put my arm around her waist and we walked out into the lobby. I brought her over to a couch to let her sit.

"Can we fly home tonight? I miss riding in the sky with you. "

"Only if you think you are up to it, even just for a little bit" I took the little bit of clay I took for an emergency. Modeled it into a bird with an area for Sakura to sit safely.

"Ok its ready" I took her by the hand and lead her outside. Did a few hand signs then the bird popped into the air it was huge. I helped her on the wing as it lower we flew for an hour I just wanted to make her happy. She fell sound asleep. When we got back to the apartment carried her to bed I laid down next to her and just watch her sleep. Before I covered her with a blanket I put my hand on her stomach then my ear. I was trying to see if I could feel the baby move. I had no such luck. I kissed my daughter, told her I loved her and her mother and how I can't wait to meet you. I covered Sakura and turned out the light and drifted to sleep.


	7. Anbu exams

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since i have updated i did start the spring semester last Monday so i will be busy but i am so proud of myself because i wrote this whole chapter today ! yay !Again if it takes me forever to update i apologize in advance i am in college so i will be busy at least this after Feb 27th because i was cast in the schools' next show ! go me so after the show closes i will have more time after classes and such so enjoy this chapter the end might make you sad but i mean i think this story needed it. Anyways please take the time to read and review ! Love Evil **

Chapter 7

Several weeks later

**Sakura's POV **

It was the day of Deidara anbu exam. Ino and Hinata were going to walk with me to the arena. Ino was picking up a cute outfit for me to wear.

"How about this?" she said holding up a skirt and blue flowing top with looks of flower in blue and pinks.

"I hope this fits I love this skirt" I said talking it from her and I stepped into at and I tried to zip up the side and it wouldn't zip up all the way. "I hate this!" screamed.

"Here one more tries these pants" Ino handed me out last piece of clothing out of the pill we made early that day.

I put them on this was my only pair of pants that has that stupid elastic instead of a zipper.

"I just keep getting fatter I just feel so ugly!" I put the top on Ino picked out.

"Sakura don't be so hard on yourself, you pregnant you are glowing" she hugged me from behind as I was looking at myself in the mirror.

"I will make sure to say that when you get pregnant Ino" I laughed and grabbed my keys and we left my apartment and Ino and I walked to meet Hinata.

All three of us arrived just as the fighters were going to be hand pick. I walked up to Deidara and kissed him. The Computer drew Itachi and seconds later the next name was displayed .

" Deidara and Itachi are our next fighters ! Please make your way to the arena for the fight to begin" The man on the loud speaker said.

**Deidara's POV**

As soon as my name was said I could see the panic on Sakura face I gave her a very passionate kiss. When we broke away she took the locket from around her neck and gave it to me.

"Wear this for good luck… for me and the baby" she kissed me again.

"I will come out of this Sakura I have been training my whole life… keep mommy company" I leaned down towards Sakura's belly I held my hand there for a little bit and kissed her again.

"I love you both" I walked Sakura to the stairs to go up to the top of the arena and said goodbye.

Once the battle began I made a bird out of my molding clay and flew into the sky for a possible advantage. I made sure not to looking into Itachi eyes. Every time I would drop a bomb he would you his fire ball justu to burn everything I threw at him so I had to take a different approach. I would let him burn the bird I was flying into and go underground and plant to mines. Of course after I came above ground he had three shadow clones ready to attack me. I was running low on denoting clay.

I was forced to look into his eyes and I pulled him into my trap. He used his fireball jutsu to fry my clay clone and I explode every mine I placed there to blow up the whole arena. When I came to I saw Sakura was gone. I didn't care if I won this fight I will forfeit if I have too Ino was screaming from the side lines trying to get my attention. When I finally got to her she said.

"Something was wrong with Sakura Sasori took her to the clinic" I ran straight to clinic.

**Sakura's POV **

As the battle progressed I started to get these cramps they almost felt like period cramps which was strange but I decided to keep it together so I could see Deidara win against Itachi. Ino, Sasori and Hinata were standing with me. Sasori know I was a little uncomfortable I just had to see to end of the battle. Then I had this huge pain come over me bent over and held my stomach in agony. I didn't know what was happing to me? Was I going to those our baby? I could never forgive myself if we did. Sasori and Hinata rushed me to the clinic. Once there they rushed me into a room and they kept telling me to relax and calm down. Then they gave me a gas which made me fall into a deep sleep and that's the last thing I remember.

**Deidara's POV **

I ran down to hall where Hinata was motioning me come. Then Hinata told me her doctor wanted to see me. All of this was happening so fast I couldn't even tell you what I was thinking at the time.

"Please Deidara have a seat I have to…"

"I can't sit down just telling me what is happening to Sakura and the baby!" yelled at him nervously

"Please calm down and take a seat I will explain" he said I sat down and tried to put of a face of calmness but underneath I was freaking out.

" Sakura was just having some minor cramping which is normal in this stage of pregnancy probably due to excess stress but we discovered something in her blood work we took from her today" He pick up Sakura's chart and read some medical terminology which went in one ear and out the other.

"Was does this mean?" I asked him

"This means Sakura carrying this child to term might kill her" I fell back into my chair.

I blankly asked "What could happen to her"

The Doctor replied " If her blood pressure spikes she could have a stroke both will die; the only way to save her and get her out of danger is abort the child which can be hard because she is so far along… I'm sorry we didn't catch this sooner… if you will excuse me I have another patient to see I will be right back".

He walked out of the room and I was left the worst news I can ever receive in my life, If Sakura has the baby she and the baby could die or we must abort the child now. How am I going to tell her this type of news?


End file.
